Shattered love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harley is sick of the Joker torturing her and then being gentle her heart is confused so she speaks her mind but how will things turn out afterwards? Harley x Joker ONESHOT (PS this joker is from the batman adventures)


Harley sat on the bed her long blonde hair in its usual bunches her head placed in her hands. She was utterly miserable for many a different reason and all of them had a good reason for her sadness. She was wearing a white elbow length blouse which she had tied the lower half into a knot under her boobs and had a black lace bra on underneath which was visible but she didn't care; on her lower half she had on matching black lace panties with a bow and blue mini shorts that ended under her butt.

For starters she was in live with a lunatic who enjoyed abusing and tormenting her treating her as an amusement without any concern for her wellbeing. He beat her continuously until she was in a critical situation and then would have her kissing his ass again just by saying a few manipulative words.

For another thing she had busted him out of jail so many times she lost count and he had done no favors for her he had never bust her out plus how could she forget that annoying habit of his where he escaped leaving her to get the blame and end up locked in Arkham Asylum.

Lastly was their sex life which was hit and miss mostly he was Mr. Dominant who always had things this way be it using candles, his switch knife, a rope a whip so he was giving but she received the endless amount of torture and wounds that came with it. "Why is it always abuse he hardly even does his hidden sweet stuff for me anymore what happened to that the sweet sugary centre he used to hide but showed for me secretly now and again" she sniffed tearfully.

Very rarely the Joker would show compassion and love for Harley by buying her a gift or when they kissed or slept together but boy was that rare he would only show these colours once in a blue moon.

She sat there for another couple of minutes tears spilling over silently but she just let them fall since nobody was there to see them. However this would change in a couple of seconds but she was unaware of this.

"Pooh daddy's home!" Joker called loudly from the doorway but was surprised when she didn't appear and strangle him half to death with a massive bear hug as per usual. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "That's odd usually she would strangle me to death with a death grip by now but whatever she's probably in the shower" he said shrugging it off and decided to take a shower to help relax after another rough night with the bat.

He hadn't been badly injured just a few scratches but had been thrown about a lot with several bruises and sore muscles more than anything. As he passed the bedroom he saw Harley sat on the edge of the bed her back facing him and hunched over "Didn't you hear me calling Harls? You know daddy hates it when you don't listen to him" he said sternly.

"Sorry ok I'll remember next time" she said in a thick tone trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

Usually at this point the Joker would have beaten the crap out of her for her disrespect but he was too preoccupied in her attire; he could see her bra faintly through the cotton blouse she had on and was enjoying seeing her legs and waist in the tight outfit she had on. He licked his lips deviously "Is that outfit new Harls its cute" he teased walking towards her forgetting the shower.

"Sort of I bought it a few days ago" she said bluntly not even turning around to face him or get excited even though he had complimented her outfit.

Now the Joker was getting annoyed at her behaviour mainly because he wasn't the reason she was upset which usually helped him vent his anger but he remained calm but changed his voice to a more authority tone "Harley your making Daddy angry with your attitude".

At this point Harley snapped and started laughing sarcastically "So what else is new you're ALWAYS mad at me that's one thing that will never change!" she said starting to cry all over again but hid it with an angry tone.

"HARLEY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM I HAVEN'T DONE A THING TO YOU I JUST GOT HOME!" he snapped angrily.

"BUT YOU HAVE OVER AND OVER EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY!" Harley screamed at him turning to face him her face covered in tearstains.

The Joker was stunned he'd seen Harley cry or whine before but not like this she was having a breakdown emotionally and it was actually SCARING him. She was so emotionally fragile at the moment he felt that if he touched her she was shatter like glass.

"Harley I..." he started in a stunned tone but she cut him off yet again but he didn't argue for a change.

"Every day I've put up with your ABUSE, TORTURE, MANIPULATION and TORMENT!" she said wiping tears from her eyes "I'm sick of being toyed with and beaten senseless by you!" she wept angrily.

The Joker felt a sharp pain in his chest which was rare for him he rarely felt guilt or pity and had a heart of stone but it was being broken by Harley's words something he never thought would happen to HIM.

"Mista J I gotta know do you LOVE me at all or am I just an AMUSEMENT!?" she said her eyes dark and still teary.

The Joker took a deep breath and sat down next to her "I'll admit it Harls I enjoy tormenting you it amuses me your cute and easily fooled but your also sly and witty things that I love about you especially that long blonde hair of your and those huge Azure eyes of yours" he said with big eyes.

Harley sniffed her gaze softening a little "R...really?" she said wiping her eyes.

The joker nodded "Mmm hmmm that's right baby" he said wiping her tears with his thumb.

Harley hesitated for a second then edged towards The Joker and leaned against his shoulder but said nothing just enjoying his warmth and scent.

The Joker put an arm around her shoulder and sat there for a good few minutes until she calmed down then got up and winced when he remembered his injuries "Care to join daddy in the shower Pooh?" he asked ruffling her hair.

"S...Sure ok you want me to wash your back?" she asked innocently.

"Hmm Harley are you taking the lead that's new?" The Joker said his eyes gleaming.

Harley grabbed her pink towel and lingerie nightgown and was about to run into the bathroom when the joker grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder stunning her "Hey mistah J what gives?" she said in a confused manner.

"Naughty naughty Harley-girl daddy wants to see his baby's goodies before she gets into the bath" he said deviously.

Harley turned red and hid her face behind his back "Y...Yes Puddin" she said nervously.

**_In bathroom_**

The Joker winced as he climbed into the hot bath water but relaxed a little as the water elapsed over his aching muscles and bruises and his scratches stung from the water. He was grateful there weren't any bubbles or Harley would have blown them in his face constantly.

"That feel good Puddin" Harley said untying her bunches so her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

"Sure does Pooh" The Joker sighed pleasantly enjoying his soak in the bathwater.

"Then outta cheer you up loads Mistah J" she giggled letting her towel fall to the floor to which the Joker went quiet and gazed upon her beautiful hourglass figure with her slender legs, perfect breasts and big azure eyes.

Harley smiled when she saw the Joker staring "See something you like puddin?" she teased stretching her arms so her breasts bulged a little.

"Oh baby do I" The Joker smirked licking his lips deviously.

Harley giggled and climbed into the bathtub with him and sighed as the hot water engulfed her body "Oh that feels nice don't cha think so Mistah J" Harley said facing towards him from the opposite side of the bath.

The Joker frowned "Harley if you're going to bathe with me do it right!" he said firmly yanking her arm stunning her pulling her against his muscular chest.

Harley went quiet her face pressed against the Joker's pale flesh and muscular yet beaten chest she turned away and leaned against his chest to which he wrapped his arms around her waist "M...Mistah J?" she said nervously.

"Yes Pooh?" The Joker said casually enjoying the softness of her skin and the feel of her body against his own.

Harley took a deep breath "You feeling ok you're never usually this forward" she said nervously.

"Honey...baby...Pumpkin pie" The Joker cooed moving his hands towards her chest making her shiver with pleasure to which he smirked "Hmm you've gotten sensitive Harls must be my dedicated lessons" he teased blowing in her ear causing her to moan.

"Touch me..." Harley said quietly her face red with embarrassment.

This took the Joker by surprise but he smirked deviously "What was that Pooh I didn't quite catch that last part" he teased fondling her chest with delight.

"TOUCH ME! I WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME PUDDIN!" She cried loudly her face red as a watermelon.

The Joker chuckled "Good girls always get their rewards" he said deviously and continued groping her left bust and pinched her nipple then used his free hand to rub her clit to which she jolted "You like that hmm Harley-girl" he teased.

"Oh yes Mistah J please do it harder!" she moaned lustfully.

The Joker smirked "Baby when I'm done you won't be able to walk let alone move" he smirked flashing his toothy grin with glee.


End file.
